Meet Ryooko
by vivacioussky
Summary: This is my first fanfic and am eager to do well. So basically I want sincere reviews with this one and even possible help from real good authors. Special thanks to my sweet lill sister who provided me with this theme and some funny dialouges. Thanks all.
1. Meet Ryooko

Meet Ryooko

Meet Ryooko

** **

One beautiful sunny day, faraway from the village, somewhere in the forest farm…oh well…you know what I mean don't you? So on this beautiful sunny day at the Masaki household, we see a young Sasami preparing food in the kitchen humming to herself.

"Hmmmmmmm.. la la la la…"

"Golly, you do seem happy, Sasami," Kiyonee had just entered the kitchen. "Wow, your food sure does smell lovely. That's why I came in here-the whole house is filled with the delicious smell."

"Hey, thank-you Kiyonee," Sasami said. "I have always enjoyed…"

"**AAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHMIHOSHI!!!!** GET OUT OF MY LAB, U STUPID PRAT!! IMBECILE!!! OUT I SAY!!! OUT, OUUUUUUUTTTT!!! GET HER OUT OF MY LAB SOMEBODY!!!!! OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Poor Washu! Why don't you help her Kiyonee?" Sasami said.

"What? Who me?"

"Yes, because you are the only one who can control her. Really."

"Aahh!! That Mihoshi….she really ought to be tied up…wonder how she ever became a Galaxy Officer," Kiyonee stomped out muttering to herself.

Sasami returned to her cooking. "Wonder where Tenchi and Ayeka are. It's been quite some time they've been to the market. Oh well…" 

"Hmmmmm…that really smells nice."

"Oh hi Tenchi," Sasami said turning around. "You and Ayeka sure did take a long time. What took you so long?"

Tenchi sighed. He began removing vegetables and cans from the bags and laid them on the table without bothering to answer her.

"Tenchi?" she queried softly.

"Oh sorry Sasami-I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"Tenchi are you sure you are okay? Is anything bothering you?" she pressed on. 

"Yeah, your sister," he replied almost immediately without thinking. "Sorry Sasami just forget it….hey what's so funny?" 

Sasami was giggling helplessly. His expression softened slightly as he watched her. A few moments he joined in her laughter. He couldn't help it. Her smile and laughter was both infectious.

"What did Ayeka do now? She really likes you Tenchi. Was she flirting all the way to the market and back?" Sasami asked still smiling.

"Something like that." He answered back. "It's not that I can't stand her or I really hate her. She's nice and really pretty that way but definitely not my type. She's way too prim and proper for me. She likes to play jokes on others but will create a really ugly scene when someone does the same to her. She likes to have fun whenever _she_ wants to. She will do things as she pleases. She's soft and gentle but she's also selfish and arrogant at times. No no I'm not saying your sister's bad- she has got some nice really good qualities but she's just not my type. You understand don't you Sasami?" he asked.

"I think so." she replied. 

He smiled down at her and opened his mouth to speak again but at that very moment-

WHAM!! The door burst open and a very excited and elated Washu ran in. " I DID IT, FOLKS! I DID IT!!!" she yelled. 

"Did what? Washu would you please CALM down!!" Tenchi said. True, Washu was very excited and was steering Tenchi round and round. 

"Washu!"

"Sorry Tenchi. But I'm just so happy. I have just had a daughter."Tears welled in her eyes.

Sasami dropped the spoon she was holding. "But..but..Washu," she stammered. "Wh…wh…when did you get pregnant? I don't even remember seeing you pregnant. How is it possible?" Sasami looked quite horrified.

Washu frowned slightly. She looked down at Sasami as if she was quite mad.It was then that Tenchi intervened.

"You mean you have 'invented' a daughter," Tenchi said choosing his words carefully.

Washu gave a small smile. "Something like that. Mihoshi almost ruined it in the morning. Come and have a look. Wait for me in the lab while I go and call the others. 

Tenchi and Sasami exchanged curious looks. They followed an ecstatic Washu into her lab along with the others.

In the lab, there was what looked like a cupboard with a big curtain draped over it blocking whatever may be inside it from the view. There were a number of wires attached to the cupboard. Each of the wires was connected to some sort of a machine. A computer was also attached to it. Washu went up to this machine and punched some buttons. She then walked towards the cupboard with some sort of a triumphant smile on her face. Holding the curtain in both hands she said, " Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, my lovely daughter Ryooko."And with these words, she removed the curtain of the cupboard with a single yank. 


	2. Washu's Daughter

Washu's Daughter

Washu's Daughter

** **

Amber eyes. Hair- the colour of aquamarine. A small, pointed nose and full, perfect lips. But it was the eyes that caught his attention. Amber eyes. They struck him as unique. Not to mention that they were the shiniest and loveliest eyes he had ever seen. Eyes that radiated a particular softness about her. Eyes that could easily portray many emotions. Eyes that he could hopelessly get lost into. 

A faint voice reached his ears and a tug at his shirt shook him from his thoughts. He looked down and saw Sasami tugging at her shirt, her little face full of glee and joy. 

"Is she not, Tenchi?" she asked excitedly. "Don't you think so? Everyone thinks too except Ayeka. Don't you agree with us Tenchi?" 

"Thinks what?" he asked somewhat confused.

"Beautiful!!" Sasami squealed. 

"Oh yeah- definitely beautiful. Very. Seems like she'll be fun."

Sasami squealed with delight. "Have you programmed her to play Washu?" she asked. 

"Does she know us?"Mihoshi asked.

"She is really very beautiful." That came surprisingly from Yosho.

"When will you be bringing her out amongst us?" Tenchi asked.

Washu held up her hand and smiled around. "She's programmed to know all of us. All of us and more or less our basic characteristics. I have given her extra abilities i.e. she can fly, fight, create energy blasts and even eat and drink. Not that she needs it. She can survive without food and water for a really long time.Oh boy, I can't wait to have her amongst us myself. I'll release her from the glass cage right away."

It was then that Tenchi had a good look at her through the glass cage. Her hair was a bit ruffled and hung loosely around her shoulders. Her hair seemed to move heavily like the ocean. He wondered how it would feel to the touch. She was wearing a white dress with orange, red and black stripes at the sides. She wore red gloves on her hands and black shoes. She had red trousers on and the dress seemed like a cape covering her red armor. And then he noticed the black tail. He looked around and saw Washu busy punching some buttons. 

"Does she have a tail, Washu?" he asked.

"No. It's just the dress that has one, not her. Now stand back I'll open the door." She looked up at him and smiled.

Tenchi stepped back and the door opened. Ryooko walked out slowly and stopped before them. She blinked twice and looked around. Her eyes rested on Washu and she opened her mouth to speak. "Mamma!" 

Washu's eyes went round and she looked around quite horrified.Tenchi felt as his heart had just jumped up to his throat. Somewhere behind him, there was a gasp of surprise and mocking laughter. He looked around to see Ayeka laughing. "Wow, Washu what a voice," she commented between giggles.

That was true. The voice they had heard was not like adults. It was an infant's voice, babyish and shrill. It seemed odd that a grown up woman with a body of a 23 year old should have the voice of an 18 month old. 

"Oops! I forgot to set the voice control back to normal. Hang on everyone I'll just fix it. Stop laughing Ayeka. It's not funny." Washu walked up to Ryooko and attached a wire to her throat. She then went back to the computer and began to punch at the keyboard. All this time she had a devilish look on her face. After a while she got up, a satisfied smirk on her face.She went up to Ryooko and removed the wire. Then, turning around, she called out to her. "Ryooko, do you recognize us?"

"Yes, I do!" Ryooko called out. 

Tenchi liked this voice better. He touched his heart. It seemed that his heart had slowly slid down from his throat to his original place.

Ryooko turned around and saw Sasami first. She blinked and said," Sasami! That's who you are. I know you are a great cook, and you simply love to play. Right?"

Sasami nodded. Her eyes shone with delight. "You know," she said, " I think you are quite beautiful." 

Ryooko blushed and thanked her. She had found a playmate. She turned to Yosho. "You are Yosho, and an experienced martial arts teacher and an excellent swordsman. And you are Naryobi. Hmm…and yes, nosing around in everyone's business is your favourite hobby!!!" she squealed.She then spotted Washu and hugged her. "Mamma! You are the greatest scientist in the universe and an absolute genius."Washu looked extremely pleased at this. Ryooko continued, "and you are Kiyonee and Mihoshi, both of you are Galaxy Police Officers and good at their jobs. And you are Ayeka! **AYEKA!!! **Stubborn, rude and ill mannered. Inclined to laugh at other's misfortunes. Selfish and very arrogant. And absolutely stupid!" Ryooko concluded with a cold finality in her voice. She had a look of intense dislike on her face.

"**ME? **STUBBORN AND RUDE. HAH! LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A RUFFIAN! RUFFIAN!!!" Ayeka yelled, clenching her fists and shaking with fury. 

But her yelling went unheeded as at that very moment, Ryooko had seen Tenchi and flung herself on him. "OH!!!" she squealed with delight. "You are Tenchi. Oooo Tennchiiiiiiiii!"

Ayeka's jaw fell open as she saw Tenchi hug her back.But she wasn't the only one. Everyone was staring at him wide-eyed.He saw them staring at him and said, "What? She's nice!"

A few days later, at the Masaki household we see Sasami preparing food in the kitchen, Yosho meditating in his room, Kiyonee and Mihoshi squabbling over something and Washu working in her lab. And right on the farm we see Tenchi sitting under the shade of an oak tree smiling down at Ryooko who was fast asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
